


ABO Biology, Psychology, And Everything That Goes Along With It (At Least In My AU)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ABO Explaination, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, an attempt to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Some information on my BBS A/B/O AU.Some "disclaimers" in the beginning notes.





	ABO Biology, Psychology, And Everything That Goes Along With It (At Least In My AU)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost comical how much I put into researching ABO AUs for just this alone. I pretty much picked and chose what was relevant to the AU I’m writing, put it in my own words, added any information that I found it was lacking. And voilà! Here we are.  
>   
> I am by no means a scientist, and this is obviously all fiction. If someone were to do a punnett square with X and Y chromosomes and ABO, I’m sure the percentages of presenting would be incredibly off. But I’m sticking to these numbers as a general rule for this AU.  
>   
> Disclaimer: This won’t be completely accurate for other ABO AUs. This particular… thing of information is mostly only relevant to the BBS ABO AU that I’ve been writing. There will of course be similarities to the general idea of ABO AUs and if you want to read general information, I highly suggest reading these:  
>   
> [ABO For Dummies](http://victoriavanessahazel.tumblr.com/post/133825915114/abo-for-dummies-fanfic-trope-explained)  
> [Omegaverse: Biology](http://fanndists.tumblr.com/post/115147143334)  
>   
> I’d considered writing this in more of a textbook format almost, but it just wasn’t working and there wasn’t really enough information to be really… “textbook” like. That’s there’re some parts with “you” and talking about medical things as if they’re actually like, IRL science or whatever. And I’m gonna warn you, I don’t sugar coat any of this so if you’re weirded out by descriptions of organs and bodily functions and stuff like that… you can pick and choose what to read. Anyways, here’s some information on my BBS ABO AU.

**In General:**

This part is for all of the secondary genders, there’s not much for this one because there isn’t really much all three of them have in common. Apart from them all being human, the only other thing that they all have in common is a heightened sense of smell. Betas are basically just like you and me, and whatever you know about human biology/instincts/etc. applies to betas.

Now, in general in this AU, everyone presents between the ages of 13 and 18. Either you have your first heat and are an omega, you pop your first knot and are an alpha, or neither happen and you’re a beta. Very rarely does a beta present as an A or O after the age of 18, and only a handful of cases have ever been documented. Alphas and betas are the most common secondary gender, each making up about 35% of the world’s population. Omegas are the least common, but are by no means rare, with 30% or the world’s population being omega. Alpha females are rare (about 5% of all alphas being female) and Omega males are even rarer (about 1%).

\---

**The Instinctual/Personality Characteristics are the traits most commonly seen in the specified gender, not a strict guideline to how every single person of that gender acts. Alphas and omegas have their own personalities, which can contradict the norm of their gender.**

\---

** Alphas 101 **

History:  
Alphas traditionally take the role of the protector and provider. Historically, alphas often take positions of power such as king/queen, executives, and political, military, or religious leaders.

Presentation:  
The first sign that you’ll present as an alpha will be soreness in the groin region. That’s because the body is preparing itself to pop it’s first knot. In males, the knot is located as the base of the penis and the body doesn’t need to make drastic changes to develop the knot. In females, it’s a longer process as their clitoris enlarges to develop the anatomy needed to pop a knot. The knot popping process takes about a day, in which the body is flooded with hormones that make the person more susceptible to aggression. After the knot has popped, it takes a couple days for the hormones to settle down before the body experiences it’s first rut. The first rut a person goes through will normally take about a week before subsiding and all following ruts normally last two or three days.

Physical Traits:  
Alphas are the larger and stronger of the secondary genders, and while sometimes genetics can cause some alphas to be smaller, most alphas are 5’10 or over. Stereotypically, all alphas have giant penises, that’s just how it is.

Instinctual/Personality Characteristics:  
Alpha’s are often confident and competitive, which has fed into the stereotype of alphas being overly aggressive and arrogant. When raised right, it’s normal for alphas to be confident and competitive, but not to the point where they’re violent. Alphas are the most dominant of the three genders and instinctually, alphas are protective towards the people and things they care about, using their advantage in physical strength to keep mates, children, friends, and family safe from any and all threats. It’s ingrained in an alpha’s brain to protect at all costs, meaning alphas will often work themselves harder than their body can handle in order to provide for mates. This is where an omega’s instincts kick in to prevent the alpha’s self-destruction.

\---

**Omegas 101**

_History:_  
Omegas are traditionally the caregivers, the “housewife” for lack of a better term. They’ve dealt with the struggle for equality for a long time and even now it’s a fight to let omegas be their own person. Only as recently as the 1950’s were omegas allowed to have full-time jobs, and there’s still a fight to give them more freedoms and to prove that they aren’t the weak gender that they’re often seen as. There are several omega protection societies that work to help omegas that’re mistreated and oppressed.

Presentation:  
The first sign that you’ll present as an omega will be stomach cramps. For females, it might be harder to tell as it’ll feel similar to menstrual cramps, but it’ll become clearer a couple days after the cramps begin. For males, it’s easier to tell if they’re presenting, but the cramps can be much worse as their bodies are working overtime to develop a uterus, ovaries, and other organs required to create and carry a baby, in just a few days. A fever will begin to develop a few hours before the body fully presents and in that time its highly recommended to get somewhere safe, as once the presentation begins, the body will begin its first heat. The first heat a person goes through will normally take a week before subsiding and all following heats normally last three to four days.

Physical/Biological Traits:  
Omegas are the smaller of the secondary genders, and while sometimes genetics can cause some omegas to be taller, most are 5’4 or below. While omegas are commonly portrayed as the weaker of the genders, with enough exercise and training an omega can become just as strong if not stronger than the average alpha. During heat or sex, an omegas body will produce slick, a natural lube to ease the process. For female omegas, their body works similarly to a female beta where their vaginas produce natural lubricant. A male omega, on the other hand, doesn’t have a vagina and doesn’t develop one after presenting, their internal reproductive organs are attached to their anus, which is separated from the digestive system by a piece of cartilage similar to the epiglottis in the throat. This piece of cartilage prevents waste from coming into contact with reproductive organs and guides an alpha’s or beta’s semen to the reproductive organs.

Instinctual/Personality Characteristics:  
Omegas are the more submissive of the secondary genders, with strong instincts to love and care for. In their efforts to care for others, they often ignore their own personal needs, which is where an alpha can step in and make sure they’re taken care of. They are often passive in nature and will more often than not try to settle arguments peacefully instead of solving with physical confrontation, which is most alphas’ solution for every conflict. It’s very rare that an omega does not want to have kids, they tend to have a soft spot for babies and young children. Omegas are often brought up with the expectation of having children once they present. If an omega is infertile, it can seriously damage their mental health as they, more often than not, begin to question what they’re even good for if they can’t have kids. Some will even never mate because they feel that they aren’t good enough for an alpha to want them.

\---

 **Bonding:**  
Bonding is an alpha/omega exclusive mating ritual, the equivalent to beta marriage. In order for an alpha and omega to bond, there are a few requirements to form the connection. First, the omega must be in heat. In the early days of humanity, it was a way to be sure that humans didn’t go into extinction. Now though, it puts omegas in danger since heats take away an omega’s choice and alphas have difficulty controlling themselves around heat pheromones. If an omega goes into heat when they aren’t in their home or somewhere safe, it’s likely that they’ll come to after heat with an unwanted bond. The other two requirements to form a bond between an alpha and omega are that the alpha must be knotted inside the omega, and the alpha must bite the omega. More often than not, the mating bite will be located on an omega’s neck to show other alphas that the omega has a mate, but it’s possible to have a mating mark elsewhere on the body. Now, the mating bite isn’t some cute little love bite or hickey, it’s a deep, blood drawing bite. If not taken care of properly in the first few days it’s made there’s potential for infection to set in, which could actually interfere with the bond itself. The bond is the deep connection between a mated pair, it connects them on such a deep level that those with strong bonds can often tell how the other is feeling and the general location of the other. There’ve even been reports of alphas or omegas being able to tell and feel when their mate is dying.

 **Suppressants:**  
Suppressants are a fairly new medication in the medical field, only developed in the mid-2000’s, and in the early days of the drug’s introduction to the market several bad suppressants slipped into the market. It’s estimated that over a million omegas who were on suppressants in the early stages of the drug suffered complex side effects, including irregular or sudden heats, infertility, depression, high blood pressure, and in extreme cases, death. Only after several faulty suppressants had made it onto the market, extensive research went into developing a better, safer formula for the medicine. Now, suppressants are a safer and common medication, used for omegas who present too young, are too sick to go through heat, or who are too busy for regular heats. Of course, suppressants aren’t meant to be taken regularly, it’s often recommended to go off of them once a year so that hormones don’t build up in an omega’s body and begin to affect the suppressants effectiveness. Of course with most drugs, suppressants have been used in ways they were not intended to be. The two most common reasons for suppressant abuse are omegas taking them indefinitely to hide their secondary gender, and omegas whose families don’t approve of their presentation as omega and are forced to hide. Omegas who choose to pass themselves as betas tend to feel insecure as an omega, often having been brought up to believe that omegas were second-class citizens. Many omega protection agencies provide help to omegas who are forced to hide as a beta and offer counselling for omegas who choose to hide as beta, whether because they feel that they are inferior as an omega or because they don’t want to be an omega. In the second case, many also provide financial help for those who want to transition to being a beta.

 **Alpha Commands:**  
An alpha command, or alpha tone, is a way in speaking that affects an omega’s instinct to follow orders. Alpha commands are mostly used between mates or long-term relationships, and only after discussion on what the alpha can use it for and after the omega gives consent for their alpha to use commands. They can be misused however, when alphas want an omega to do something that they don’t want to do. In that case, it’s difficult for the omega to break the command, requiring a lot of effort and energy to go against it. It often causes exhaustion after the command has been broken and can leave the omega sore and weak, can even break blood vessels, causing nosebleeds or a subconjunctival hemorrhage (a broken blood vessel in the eye, harmless but takes a couple weeks to heal). Breaking a command isn’t something that an omega can do constantly if they’re put in a situation where they need to, constant command breaking will eventually take enough of a toll on the omega’s body that it can do more serious damage, varying from strained muscles to unconsciousness, and rarely organ damage and even death.

 **Other Information:**  
Alphas, whether male or female, can only impregnate, not be impregnated. Beta males cannot carry children and can impregnate beta females and omegas. Beta females can carry children and can be impregnated by beta males and alphas. Omegas, whether male or female, can only be impregnated, not impregnate.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all the information I can think of to put in this... thing. If there's ANYTHING I missed or anything you want to know, please comment and I'll answer to the best of my abilities and if I get enough questions I'll add another chapter to this.


End file.
